Heroes: The New Heroes (film)
Heroes: The New Heroes is an upcoming 2012 science fiction film based on the 2008 novel with the same name. It will be the second film in the ''Heroes'' film series directed by different director Jon Favreau. It is a sequel to ''A New Beginning'' and will be followed by ''The Ultimate Power''. Heroes: The New Heroes will star Emma Roberts returning as Amanda Humphrey, who turned 18 and is heartbroken because of Mark Brown, played by Zac Efron, and her adpotive brothers and sisters left her behind, so Joe Osment, played by Alex Pettyfer, and her friends took care of her. Within that, now she discovers her friends have superpowers. Like the first film, it will be released in theatrical release on November 23, 2012, one year after the first film. It will also be in IMAX theaters. Principal photography begins on July 15, 2011 and wrapped on October 22, 2011. Plot :Main article: Heroes: The New Heroes While she's only two years till she turned 20, 18-year-old Amanda Humphrey (Emma Roberts) discovers that her best friend Joe Osment (David Henrie) and her other friends have superpowers after Mark Brown (Zac Efron) and brothers and sisters leaves her behind for their journey to get their powers restored leaving her heartbroken. While she's in danger from the return of three adult supervillains; Michael Williams (Chad Michael Murray) and his girlfriend Stephanie (Avril Lavigne) and best friend Tim (T.I.), Joe came to protect her while he gets very close to Amanda making him more then best friends to her. This causes Amanda down to a decision between Mark and Joe.Heroes: The New Heroes in Theaters and IMAX November 9, 2012. Retrieved August 6, 2010. Cast *Emma Roberts as Amanda Humphrey,Amanda Bowen returns for Heroes sequel. Retrieved August 5, 2010. a normal girl who turned 18, became heartbroken after her superhero boyfriend Mark Brown left her behind. So her best friend Joe Osment began to take good care of her. Therefore, she discovers him and the rest of her friends have superpowers, leading her to join Joe's side instad of Mark's. *Zac Efron as Mark Brown,Zac Efron joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. leader of the Brown family, his friends, but adoptive brothers and sisters and Amanda's 21-year-old boyfriend. He left her behind because she will have to be 20 to join their journey. Joe, her best friend took care of her. But when he reveals that he has superpowers, Amanda will have to choice between Mark and Joe. *David Henrie as Joe Osment,David Henrie joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Amanda's best friend, who became crushed after finding her heartbroken because she's too young to join Mark's journey. When Amanda discovers that he and her friends have superpowers, Joe refuses Amanda to join Mark's side and letting her join his side because he thinks he can take care of Amanda more than him. *Kristin Davis as Lisa Humphrey,Kristen Davis joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 22, 2010. Amanda's divorce mother, as she moves with her mother to Los Angeles. *Dean Cain as Jonathan Watson,Dean Cain joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 23, 2010. Amanda's father, who stayed in New York following his divorce from Lisa. *Devon Bostick as Justin Bradford,Devon Bostick joins Heroes moivie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 12, 2011. Amanda's ex-boyfriend. *Danielle Campbell as Maria Gray,Chelsea Staub joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. one of Amanda's friend. She is revealed that she has superpowers. *Ali Lohan as Yasmain, Justin's new girlfriend. *Raquel Castro as Tina Gordon, one of Amanda's friend.Meaghan Jette Martin joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. *Luis Armand Garcia as Orlando Adams,Luis Armand Garcia joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. one of Amanda's friend. He has superpowers, like Joe. *Sean Faris as Greg Brown,Sean Faris joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Mark's brother, who is a superhero like Mark. *Boddy Edner as Kyle Brown,Bobby Edner joins Heroes movie franchise. Mark's second brother. *Emma Stone as Lilly Brown,Emma Stone joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Mark's first sister. *Ashlee Simpson as Nathalie Brown,Brooke Hogan joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Mark's second sister. *Chad Michael Murray as Michael Williams, a 25-year-old villains, and leader of his two team Stephanie McDonald and Tim Arnold is set to destroy Amanda Humphrey and Mark Brown and his family. *Avril Lavgine as Stephanie McDonald, Michael's 25-year-old girlfriend, and member of his side alongside Tim Arnold, who is set to destroy Amanda, Mark and his family. *Usher as Tim Arnold, Michael and Stephanie's 25-year-old friend, who is set to destroy Amanda, Mark and his family. *Chace Crawford as Jonathan,Chace Craword to star in Heroes: The New Heroes movie adaptation? Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. a member of the officer. He is the ultimate leader that takes over the rules. *Jared Padalecki as Tom,Jared Paldelecki stars in Heroes: The New Heroes movie adaptation?. Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. the oldest and toughest member of the officer. *Austin Butler as Ben,Austin Butler joins Heroes: The New Heroes movie adaptation? Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. member of the officer. *Miley Cyrus as Rebecca,Miley Cyrus signs up for another franchise? Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. a female member of the officer. She has an ability to tourture hero's mind and rayal pain. *David Archuleta as GregAlex Pettyfer to star in movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. member of the officer. *Rachel Harris as Barbara Osment, Joe's mother. *Rob Lowe as Elliot Osment, Joe's father. Emma Roberts and Zac Efron will reprise their roles as Amanda Humphrey and Mark Brown, respectivetly.Emma Roberts and Zac Efron returns in Heroes sequel. Retrieved April 17, 2011. Alex Pettyfer will be reprising his role as Joe Osment and will be playing him in a larger role.Alex Pettyfer will play bigger role of Mark Brown. Retrieved April 17, 2011. New characters for the Officers was announced. Chace Crawford as Jonathan,Chace Craword to star in Heroes: The New Heroes movie adaptation? Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. Jared Padalecki as Tom,Jared Paldelecki stars in Heroes: The New Heroes movie adaptation?. Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. Austin Butler as Ben,Austin Butler joins Heroes: The New Heroes movie adaptation? Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. Miley Cyrus as Rebecca,Miley Cyrus signs up for another franchise? Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. and Alex Pettyfer for the film adaptation of The New Heroes, the second installment of the book franchise.Alex Pettyfer to star in movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. Production Development On July 21, 2010, Warner Bros. began to greelight all of the Heroes book into film adaptation.Heroes film series greenlighted by Warner Bros. Retrieved August 6, 2010. Warner Bros. also puts two more films The Ultimate Power and The Final Battle in works. These are yet to begin the same production for the first film. David Slade said that he will love to return as director like he did for the first one.David Slades to direct Heroes movie adaptation?. Retrieved July 21, 2010. He also said that there will be a couple of stunts like the first film. But Slade confirms to be doing something else. Meanwhile, Iron Man diector Jon Favreau will be directing the film's sequel.Iron Man Director to Direct Heroes Sequel. Retreived February 26, 2011. Filming It was confirmed that production will began the same production of the first installment. Scenes will be filmed in Los Angeles. Scenes for Officers' place will be filmed in Mexico. Filming for the film will begin in July 2011 in Los Angeles, California. Favreau states that the film will be shot in IMAX, and will not be shot in 3D, using a digital IMAX camera to create some unique quality scenes. Filming began on July 15, 2011, and was shot in Los Angeles.Heroes 2 Begins Filming: Emma Roberts and Zac Efron Returns. Retrieved July 15, 2011. The college scene will be filmed at the Los Angeles Community College for a scene where Roberts visit for her character to attend college. It will wrap up filming in October or November. The film wrapped up filming on October 22, 2011 in Florida.Heroes Sequel Ended Filming. Retrieved October 22, 2011. Music It was confirmed that Owl City will be recording the film's soundtrack.Owl City Recording 'Heroes: The New Heroes' Soundtrack. Retrieved February 4, 2012. "Shooting Star" will be part of the lead single for the film's soundtrack. Warner Bros. that the soundtrack is set to be released on November 13, 2012.Heroes: The New Heroes Soundtrack To Be Released on November 13! Retrieved September 2, 2012. Owl City is scheduled to film a music video for "Shooting Star" to be part of the soundtrack for Heroes: The New Heroes.Owl City Music Video for "Shooting Star" is Coming This Year. Retrieved September 2, 2012. Also, Taylor Swift confirms that her single "Enchanted" will fit perfectly for the soundtrack for the film, Heroes: The New Heores.Taylor Swift To Record Song for Heroes: The New Heroes Soundtrack. Retrieved Setpember 2, 2012. Swift feels like that her song "Enchanted" feels like that it's part of being in a relationship especially not seeing their true love for months.Taylor Swift Talks New Single Enchanted. Retrieved September 2, 2012. Release Heroes: The New Heroes is set to release in theaters and IMAX like the first movie on November 23, 2012, one year after the release of the first film.Heroes: The New Heroes movie arrives on November 21, 2012 in IMAX. Retrieved August 6, 2010. Warner Bros. release the film's official logo on September 27, 2011.User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes The New Heroes Logo Sneak Peek (Photo). Wiki News. Retrieved October 14, 2011. According to MTV's NextMovie.com, it ranked third most anticipated film of 2012 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hunger_Games_(film) The Hunger Games] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_Breaking_Dawn The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2].Top Ten Most Anticipated Films of 2012 by MTV. Retrieved January 6, 2012. On February 3, 2012, it was confirmed that Heroes: The New Heroes will run a two-week IMAX screening as well as it goes to international countries starting on November 23, 2012, the day of the film's release in North America.User blog:Ceauntay/HEROES: THE NEW HEROES Will Get Two-Week IMAX Run. Retrieved February 4, 2012. The film's first trailer was released in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_Rises The Dark Knight Rises] on July 20, 2012.Heores: The New Heroes Trailer Premiering In Front of The Dark Knight Rises. Retreived March 25, 2012. On August 25, 2012, Warner Bros. confirmed that tickets for the film will go out on sale starting on October 19, 2012, one month before the film's release.Heroes: The New Heroes Tickets Goes On Sale Oct. 19. Retrieved August 25, 2012. The video game for the film will be released on November 16, 2012, one week before the film's release. Reaction Heroes: The New Heroes scored 89% from Rotten Tomatoes, lower score than the first film, which scored 91%.Heroes: The New Heroes. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved November 20, 2012. Sequels :Main article: Heroes: The Ultimate Power (film) Heroes: The Ultimate Power has been officially greenlight by Warner Bros. right after production beginning of the first two installment .Warner Bros. Greenlight Heroes movie sequel. Wiki News. Retreived July 25, 2010. It is was said the the film is set for release sometimes in summer or fall 2013 with production beginning on same day like the first and second film. Following the book franchise's success, Warner Bros. plans to greenlight The Final Battle, the fourth and final installment after The New Heroes completes production.Heroes - Four Movies Set to be Greenlight by Warner Bros. Wiki News. Retrieved July 25, 2010. However, with the fourth and final book has too many information, it decided that it may split the fourth movie into two-parts, like it did with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_(film) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows].Can Final Heroes Movie become Two-Parts? Wiki News. Retrieved July 25, 2010. On July 30, 2011, Warner Bros. confirmed a release date for the third film Heroes: The Ultimate Power to July 19, 2013, just eight months after the release of The New Heroes. While aiming for a Thanksgiving 2013 release, but the release date was taken by a unnamed Disney/Pixar film.User blog:Ceauntay/Third 'Heroes' Film Sets for Summer 2013 Release Date. Retrieved July 30, 2011. Justin Bieber is auditioning to sign up to join the franchise for the third installment as a new character,Justin Bieber to join Emma Roberts and Zac Efron in Heroes?. Retrieved October 14, 2011. as well as Abigail Breslin,Abigail Breslin joins Heroes film series. Retrieved October 14, 2011. and Tori Black.Tori Black joins Heroes Film Series. Retrieved October 14, 2011. References External links *[http://heroesmovies.webs.com/ Heroes: The New Heroes Oficial Website] *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Heroes/368800903147408 Official Heroes Franchise on Facebook] *''Heroes: The New Heroes'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Heroes: The New Heroes'' at Box Office Mojo *''Heroes: The New Heroes'' at Rotten Tomatoes Category:2012 science fiction films Category:2012 films Category:American films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:IMAX films Category:Heroes films Category:Sequel films Category:2010s science fiction films